Chief's Diary
The Chief's Diary is a key item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is the diary of Riju entitled "Diary of Makeela Riju, Chief of the Gerudo". It reveals Riju's history such as the passing of her mother and her struggles taking her mother's place as Gerudo Chieftain. It also tells of Riju's investigation of the reappearance of Divine Beast Vah Naboris and the theft of the Thunder Helm by the Yiga Clan. It can be found in Riju's bedroom in her palace in Gerudo Town. Diary "Buliara told me today that Mother has passed on and gone to a better place... She said that my mother's death means I am now the chief of the Gerudo people. I wish she'd stayed here, though. I don't see how it can be a better place with us apart..." "Ever since I became the chief, the people in town have been a lot nicer to me. But if I look carefully, I can still see the worry in their eyes. It seems more common than when Mother was chief... Mother... Will I ever be as great a chief as you were?" "The Divine Beast Vah Naboris, which supposedly has been sleeping in the desert, has suddenly woken up. Mother once told me that Naboris is the deity of protection for the Gerudo people, but it doesn't seem that way... I plan to investigate tomorrow. I have to find out more..." "Having investigated Divine Beast Vah Naboris, I can say that if it came to Gerudo Town, we'd be helpless. When I drew close to it, using my wonderful sand seal Patricia, I was driven back by sandstorm and lightning. I turned Patricia toward home, but a monster spooked her, and she fled directly towards Naboris again... The next thing I remember is Buliara standing over me, her face full of worry." "Even since I went to investigate the Divine Beast, Buliara has made a point of never leaving my side. Even now, with such a valuable heirloom stolen by thieves, she refuses to tear herself away from me for even a moment. She takes all the blame for the theft, however. Nothing can change her mind about being responsible. Meanwhile, I can't help but feel that the theft happened because I am not yet ready to be chief... The soldiers search tirelessly, trying to recover the heirloom. No one says a word about my leadership... But they must be thinking about how powerless their chief has proven to be." "Thanks to the tireless efforts of my soldiers, we've located the thieves' hideout. They definitely aren't common criminals, though. We haven't been able to get anywhere close to the place. To think that the Thunder Helm is right there, yet we can't take it back... Mother... Lady Urbosa... Please give me your guidance..." See also * Daruk's Training Journal * Journal of Various Worries * Kass's Journal * King Rhoam's Journal * Mipha's Diary * Paya's Diary * Purah's Diary * Robbie's Memoirs * The Diary of Revali * The Old Man's Diary * Urbosa's Diary * Zelda's Diary * Zelda's Research Notes Category:Books Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items